Sebastian Smythe
by Eneliah
Summary: Il était sa drogue, s'infiltrant doucement dans ses veines, glissant en lui tel un venin de serpent.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec et ensuite je les rend à leur propriétaire. (Pas toujours en bon état.)

**Pairing:** David Martinez / Sebastian Smythe.

**Rating:** T juste par précaution.

* * *

J'ai décidé de faire de cet OS un cadeau pour **Dark Roz. **J'ai découvert ce couple en lisant sa fiction **Ski Estival** (Que je vous conseille chaudement.) Bref, ma p'tite **Sonia** (Je garde ton surnom privé ;D) cet OS est pour toi. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, j'avais juste envie de te le dédicacer. Il n'est pas parfait (la perfection n'existe pas tu me diras), ni bien long, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe:**

David ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle ci, laissant échapper un long soupir épuisé. Il venait de passer une partie de son après midi avec _lui_, ce garçon qui n'était plus un enfant mais pas encore un adulte. Cet adolescent qui le rendait fou rien que par sa présence. Ce jeune homme dont chaque jour il tombait de plus en plus amoureux. _Sebastian Smythe_.

Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, il avait pourtant essayé, mais il retournait toujours le voir, tel un drogué en manque. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de sa « dose » de Sebastian. Il était sa drogue, à la fois agréable et dangereux, s'infiltrant doucement dans ses veines, glissant en lui tel un venin de serpent.

Parfois, David regrettait d'avoir accepté ce poste de professeur remplaçant à la Dalton Academy. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais eu Sebastian comme élève. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans un couloir désert de l'école à répondre aux avances du jeune homme, et surtout, il n'aurait jamais fini dans la chambre du plus jeune à lui faire passionnément l'amour.

David fini par se décoller de la porte et avança automatiquement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement, et sans jeter un regard à son reflet dans le miroir, il se glissa sous la douche après avoir régler l'eau. Il y resta longtemps, lavant son corps de toutes les traces de spermes qui collaient à sa peau. Lorsqu'il termina de se laver, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, encore nu et pas totalement sec, fermant les yeux, ses pensées toutes tournées vers Sebastian.

Leur « aventure » durait depuis pratiquement cinq mois. Avec la réputation qu'avait Sebastian, le professeur n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir profiter de son corps pendant aussi longtemps, même si cela ne lui suffisait plus. David n'était pas un grand romantique, cependant, il aimait recevoir de la tendresse et en donner. Il avait bien essayé d'être plus doux avec le plus jeune, mais celui ci ne le laissait jamais faire, il ne voulait pas de tendresse. C'était seulement pour les filles ou les couples amoureux, pas pour lui. _Lui_, il n'aimait pas, _lui_ il baisait et ça suffisait. Et ça faisait souffrir David de savoir que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

A chaque fois qu'il était entre ses bras, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse, il aimerait pouvoir arrêter le temps et profiter de Sebastian aussi longtemps que cela lui plairait. Mais c'était impossible, alors il prenait ce que son élève acceptait de lui donner, jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit lassé de jouer avec son corps et le renvoi chez lui. Il ne se levait même pas du lit afin de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

David savait qu'un jour, Sebastian se lasserait définitivement de lui, il savait qu'il en souffrirait énormément d'être rejeté pour toujours par le jeune homme. Il était même persuadé qu'il aurait du mal à sans remettre mais il continuerait quand même à « jouer » selon les règles de Sebastian. Et cela, jusqu'à la fin de la partie, car quand on aime, on accepte aveuglément ce que l'autre veut, prenant le peu de bonheur que l'on peut avoir même si ça fini par être douloureux.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé écrire sur ce couple. J'y aurais jamais pensé avant mais c'est un couple intéressant sur lequel écrire.

Voilà voilà.

A bientôt.


End file.
